Operation: Andromida
by VivianVandam
Summary: She fought her way through Raccoon, and fought her way up in the ranks. She made it to the BSAA, where she met the famous captain Chris Redfield. She escaped with her life, with Leon S Kennedy, Rebecca Chambers, Claire Redfield, and Sherry Berkin. Clio's father, was amongst them, disappeared. Andromida, a new bioterrorist group, and a new virus rises. Piers x OC Chris x OC
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil: Shattered Memories

Vivian VanDam

Chapter one

It was rough, working as hard as I did to get where I'm at. Right now. I fought tooth and nail, my palms were sweating, my heart was racing. I pulled my short red hair back behind my ears, and I chewed nervously at my bottom lip. For years, I've trained to get accepted into the BSAA. And now here I am, sitting here…staring at the bright multi colored tile floor, sitting in the lobby, pondering if they would ever call my name. I wanted to meet the person who had saved my life, back in China Town. Even if he doesn't remember me, the least I could do, is give him my thanks. That was five years ago. It's 2015, and bioterrorism had gotten ten times worse.

I lean back in the chair, crossing my well-toned legs. The boots I wore (my signature) stopped mid-calf and were lace up. I had them since high school. My thoughts on the entire subject of bioterror, is very single minded. It needs to be stopped. Umbrella was gone, Tricell was gone. At least, what I know of. And now, knowing what poor Claire and Mira went through with Terra save. What else was going to happen? I sighed, closing my light violet eyes. My lips pursed, and I attempted to concentrate. Trying to piece together everything that's happened. Gritting my teeth hard, I had to stand up and pace. It was the only way I could think.

"What's going to go corrupt next? I don't understand any of this. It's just…everything is going to hell, the BSAA was created to counter bioterrorism, but…" I shook my head unsure of how to go about my thoughts. As I go to stand, a pretty woman stepped out of the office, and gave a smile to me. I stiffen, and forced the emotions to drain from my face. She had short cropped blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a well sculpted face, she had almost looked like Sherry Berkin, the man who had created the T-Virus and G-Virus's daughter. The man was nuttier then candy bar shit.

"Ma'am the captain would like to see you now. He wants to apologize for keeping you waiting." At least she didn't sound like Sherry. Sherry's voice was softer then this woman's. I lifted my chin and gave her a light nod. I picked up my portfolio, straightened out my blue-gray dress, and took a deep breath. My heart was ramming into my ribcage, and I could hardly stand. My knees were too weak. This was a chance of a lifetime, and I couldn't stop myself from sweating.

I never sweat this much, even at the gym.

Nervously I ran a hand through my hair, and I take the first few steps into the unknown. The pretty receptionist, didn't even look my way twice, she was back to typing on the thin computer.

" _Wow technology has advanced fast."_ I thought, watching her fingers fly over the screen. Pulling up pictures, typing away at the notes. I turn back, pushing my glasses up on the bridge of my nose. I gave a soft knock.

…

He kept his head buried deep in the file before him, the woman he was interviewing next was a sharpshooter. Possibly one of the best on her squad. A former S.W.A.T leader, with some military training. She was straight A's and an expert at three different languages. Arabic, Egyptian and Korean. He was highly impressed with her background. But her name was strange.

Clio.

It was different, and he also liked the sound of it. When he turned the page to review the rest of her background, there was a soft knock at his office door. It must've been her. He lifted his head, fixed his posture and cleared his throat. He was expecting some older female, with wrinkles and decent muscles. What he didn't expect, was the young, fire red haired female that stepped through his door. Her eyes, were the strangest color. Almost violet, but too blue to be purple. Chris almost forgot to breathe. This was a young woman! The higher ups wanted to give him a YOUNGER woman? To replace his former partner Jill?

That stung…his heart ached, and he felt his throat tighten. Jill Valentine. His lost partner. He, at one point thought he couldn't have moved on from her. But when the higher ups, told him they needed him on the field, he was expecting someone more…manly then the woman that was nervously standing in front of him. His eyes roamed over her face, her body, assuming she worked out. She wasn't really bad looking, she had a plain face, glasses, short neck length hair that she wore in curls. A tight blue-gray dress, and boots that almost made him chuckle. It didn't even match her dress. It must've been something she had gotten attached too, and thought it would give her luck. His brown eyes scaled back up to her face, and her jaw was tight. Observing her behavior, he could tell the poor women was nervous.

He stood up, gave her the best smile he could muster up and stretched out his hand.

…

I was shocked. He was ungodly handsome, and his muscles were nearly ripping out of the tight shirt he wore. His hair was cut short, and curly. His brown eyes were like a does, and his lips were thin, jaw chiseled…and god, his voice made my knees tremble that much harder.

" _I'm going to have to work with HIM?!"_ my breathing was heavy, clearly my cheeks were flushed, I was praying I just looked scared to death. When he stood and gave me his hand, I smiled and took it. I made sure I gave a nice squeeze and he nearly chuckled at me.

"Nice handshake. Please sit and let us talk." I followed his direction, and sat on the comfortable chair. I watched him lean forward, his hands clasped together, and his long fingers interlocking. He kept looking me over, and I swallowed hard. Unsure, if this was good or not. The man gave a nod and went back to the file he was looking at when I walked in.

"So, you were former S.W.A.T in the military for four years. And then started training for the BSAA." He looked up at me, and I gave him a nod. Keeping my legs tightly closed, and holding the portfolio close to my knees. He grunted.

"It doesn't say much on your background here. You went to a simple college for virology work…" He went silent before looking at me.

"How old are you Clio?" He asked, and I swallowed.

"Twenty-seven." I replied nervously. I reached up, pushing my glasses back up on my face.

"It says in here; you were the number one shot on your S.W.A.T." He leaned forward, eyeing me with his doe brown eyes.

"And you used to live in Raccoon City." He leaned back, and chuckled.

My face blanched, and I trembled. That wasn't supposed to be in the file…that was supposed to be blocked out. I kept my hands from trembling and I only nodded at him. He lifted his head, as if sensing my nervousness and his smile disappeared.

"To have you know, we know everything about everyone. Mainly those who come here, to become part of a bioterrorism task force." He chuckled, and that dimple raised against his cheek. He was starting to have a five o'clock shadow growing, and he looked…tired, the more I looked at him, the more I started to see…this man, had more to hide then anything.

"So…captain, what's your name?" I asked, giving him a light smile. The man raised a brow, and he finally let out a heartfelt laugh.

"My name? Is Chris Redfield. I can't believe my receptionist didn't tell you my name." He stood, slowly. And I watched him, he was tall. Hitting fix five. I would just barely come up to his chest. He walked around his desk, he was dressed in combat fatigues, and the tight workout shirt. He had combat boots, and he looked…god, I don't know. Chris leaned against the front of his desk, looking me over.

"I don't know Clio. We may not have many females on our team anymore." He sighed, crossing his arms against his built chest. My eyes widened.

"Why not?! Women could be just as powerful as men!" I nearly wanted to stand, and show him what I could do. Chris raised his hand, and gave me a hard stare.

"We are not sexist here at the BSAA. I'm simply saying, most of our men end up becoming attached to their partners. And we don't need another incident." I watched him grit his teeth.

He was dealing with something, something deep.

"Sir…" I started and he shook his head.

"Listen Clio. You want this job right?" He asked, and I nodded hard.

He kept taping his arms, thinking.

" _I need to see how good of a shot she is, I need to make sure she's as good as the higher ups tell me. And she needs to go through the training…"_ He thought.

" _She might be just as good as Jill."_ Again that stab. No one, could replace Jill.

"I guess we can take you on. But you must go through boot camp." My eyes lit up, as I nearly jumped with joy. Chris raised his hand, to quiet me.

"You need to understand something. If you're not as good, as the file says. I will let you go, or let you do grunt work." He lowered his hand, and my heart sunk. What if I wasn't as good as everyone said I was? I started chewing on my bottom lip and gave a nod.

"You can start today; I want to see how good of a shot you are." Chris looked me over, and chuckled.

"We have extra clothes in the locker room. Go knock yourself out kid." I watched him turn from me. He was hiding something from me. Scrunching my nose, feeling left out. I sighed, and stood.

"Ask my receptionist to show you the way." Chris said. I mumbled a small yes sir.

…

He turned away from Clio and heard the door shut. He had to force the anger down and away from him. He had to stop reminding himself about Jill. She was gone. There would be no one else to replace her, years of years of romance, sharing of night terrors…. when she would crawl into his bed at night to be held because she was frightened of something. Even if it was a small thump, she would drive the three blocks down the road to his apartment, and crawl into his bed. He never once told her no. But this woman Clio. There was something about her, that was new, fresh, she seemed powerful when he had shaken her hand. She was, something else. He could see that in the way she talked, and in the way she carried herself. She wasn't overconfident, but she knew what she could do. Chris looked through a stack of random papers on his desk, trying to keep his hands busy.

It was something of a tick. Something he had gained over years of anxiety. That night at the mansion, when he and Jill were on the search for Wesker…that hellish night. It was the night, after that mission, they would settle down, and start a new life. Retire, be happy together…but, that didn't happen. She sacrificed herself, instead of letting himself die. Chris had to sit down on his chair, covering his head with his hands. Raking his fingers through his thick hair, quickly becoming gray. Life fighting bioterrorism puts a toll on one person. If it wasn't for the gym, he would have had a heart attack by now. Five hours at the gym, a protein shake, gym again and then work. That's all his life had consisted of since Jill's death.

The kisses they shared, the sweet talk…the sex. He missed her.

"I miss you Jilly…" He laid his head on his desk, feeling the sob escape his throat.

His work, saving the world, was all that kept him going on. He wanted nothing more, then to be in that grave with her. Just where he had belonged. With her, dead, loving her in the afterlife. If that was what was real. Just as long as he had her…had Jill with him again.

Tears were hot streaming down his cheeks, he felt angry at himself.

"I let you go Jill…I let you die…god I'm so sorry…" He choked.

He never once forgiven himself for her death. His heart was heavy, and he smelt something, sweet and soft. It was the softest hint of rosemary and mint. His muscles had started to relax, he lifted his head, through foggy eyes, he reached up rubbing them with thick, rough hands.

He had a trainee to look after. He needed to get his mind in the game.

…

I changed quickly. Dropping from five foot, to four six. It was the reason why I had worn my boots. That way, I wouldn't feel intimidated by all the tall men. I tried squeezing into the tight training shirt. So I went into the locker room, and snagged one of the guy's long tank top. It reached my thighs, and I sighed. Never, ever had anything fit me right. I rolled my eyes, pulled my hair back in a bandana, I reached for my concealed weapon and smiled. It was a simple 10mm berretta. It was my father's favorite and it became mine quickly. The only attachment I had added was very, very illegal. Three round burst. One pull of the trigger and boom. They would be down. Considering my father took me out to the firing ranges a lot…I learned at a very, young age. Aim, and shoot once. If it took more than one bullet to put the person down. You're not good enough to do anything. I sighed, staring at the gun, it was my fathers…and now mine.

"Dad…where are you?" I whispered, putting the gun into its holster. It took me a minute to start thinking right. My heart was still running wild. I wasn't quite hired yet. I had to prove to Mr. Chris Redfield that I can hold my own.

" _Now that I think about it, wasn't Claire's last name Redfield too?"_ I stopped in mid stride, only giving it little thought. Without wanting to waste any more time, I followed the directions that the nice receptionist gave me.

" _Though being a little ditzy, she was a nice girl."_ It was nearly impossible to get lost, all I had to do was listen out for the gun shots. I kept looking at each door, each one was a classroom of some sort.

" _You know I really, do miss working with viruses…"_ I sighed; missing my father even more. He was a scientist, working with those less fortunate, trying to come up with a cure for HIV, unfortunately, after Raccoon, I haven't saw him in forever.

" _Did he even escape?"_ I wondered, stopping outside the shooting range, I hesitated. What if, my father didn't even escape Raccoon? Would all my research be for nothing? Would I just be fighting the wrong side?

"What are you waiting for kid? Get in there." Nearly jumping out of my skin, I yelped. Captain Chris Redfield stood behind me, hand on his holster. Giving me a side smirk again, that dimple deepened. As I gave a deeper look, I could see the sadness, sadness that was so deep, it made me hurt. I chewed the inside of my cheek, unsure of how to approach the situation.

"You to show up Sir." I smiled. He reached over opening the door, and smiled.

"Ladies first." I actually felt myself laugh lightly as I walked in first. Those who weren't aiming at a target stood straight, and saluted Chris. I looked back at him, his tan skin…bulging muscles.

" _Calm down girl."_ I pushed it aside, and turned from him.

"Hey boss! Who's the new girl?" A man standing about five ten, he wasn't as bulky as Chris, yet he still had muscles straining in his tight shirt. Sweat glistened his biceps, he had the front of his blonde hair spiked, and his blue eyes stared at me. I wanted to pinch myself, I was in a room full of men, a few women here and there. He reached out, and I took his hand and shook it. He had a kind smile, no stubble unlike Chris. And he had a friendly tone.

"Nivans. Nice to meet ya." He said.

"Clio." I replied, Chris cleared his throat.

"Nivans, were here to see how good Clio is. I need to see if she would be on Beta, Alpha, Charlie or Delta." Chris's eyes kept on me, and I felt them peering deeper into me, staring at my toned arms, and petite body. I kept chewing the inside of my cheek.

Nivans looked at me, then to Chris.

"Is she replacing Jill?" He asked, others in the room stopped and stared.

It had been so long, since Chris had heard her name out loud from someone else's mouth. He didn't know how to reply. He really didn't. He stood there, staring him down. Nivans returned the glare; as if telling him they would talk later.

"Look, let's get your training started Clio. You can just call me Piers." He gave me the same smile as before, placing his hand on my shoulder. I felt relief, calm, and the nerves calming down. As I turned to ask him something, my eyes went to his right arm…a stump. My eyes traveled over his toned body and I wondered…what had happened, I wanted to reach over, and touch it. Figure out where it had been amputated. Piers shrugged and pointed to the far end of the shooting range.

"Get set up over there Clio. And we shall start."

I followed the order, putting on the headphones, pulling my weapon out, carefully inspecting each part of the gun. An eerie calmness washed over my body. My nerves completely calm, my breathing slow, paced…I kept the gun at hip level, I turned to Chris and Piers giving a nod. Chris turned and flipped the switch, the lights dimmed slightly, giving off an eerie glow, I turned back to the shooting range, taking aim. Elbows slightly bent, my eyes narrowing down the sights. I waited.

"Well isn't she going to shoot?" Said a trainee.

"Give her a second." Said Chris.

I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

" _In through the nose, out through the mouth. Pull the trigger slowly, focus on one target at a time Clio."_ It was my father's voice, in the back of my head. I followed through.

I squeeze.

 _POP_

 _POP_

 _POP_

Three round burst, the gun was easy in my hands, hardly jumping.

"Thirty seconds!" Piers shouted from somewhere in the back.

Ignored.

I had ignored him.

Drifting away, I kept staring at the paper target, and I kept squeezing.

Over.

Over.

And over.

Finally, the clip was done, and I sat up straight squaring away my shoulders, and kept my gun at my side. I saw the damage dealt to the paper target, all but two were headshots. The other two, chest, and kidney.

"Damn, she's better then Piers when he had both arms!" One man joked, Chris and Piers ignored the comment as they looked at each other.

"It's obvious, she's in." Chris said, giving me a winning smile.

My heart started jumping for joy, I couldn't believe it.

"Am I really?" I laughed my smile couldn't get any wider. Piers walked over, wrapping his arm around me hugging me close.

"That's right cadet. You are now in the BSAA. Time to start getting you in shape. Your first mission will be here sooner or later. Chris and I agree; Alpha team is best for you." My cheeks flushed in happiness as I looked at them both.

"You're just as good as Jill was." Chris said, a forced smile played out on his lips.

…

He couldn't believe it, her weapon was one of a kind, and she kept calm while under pressure. She took out all the targets with ease. Even when she didn't strike a headshot, she got a kidney or a definite kill shot in the chest. She, was just about as good as Jill…and the way he's thinking about it, it wouldn't be long before they would have to go on a mission…she's going to have to train hard, and fast in order to be in top shape. Clio would replace Jill physically, but never in his heart. He loved her…and he refused to love anyone else. Yet, he looked at that fire red hair, and she had the burning passion to go with it. Piers already seemed to have a strong connection to Clio. And why would Chris care? He wanted to chuckle to himself. He could bring Piers with them to their next mission as a communications expert. Chris watched Piers lead Clio out of the shooting range to the next stage of her training.

It was going to be a grueling thirty days, but from seeing her shoot. He knew it would take a lot for her to crack under pressure. Now, it was time for her to bleed, cry, and sweat for her country.

…

"Push it Clio! PUSH IT!" Piers screamed at me, I kept swinging my body, attempting to get the damn monkey bars done. And I looked down, I saw I was about twenty feet from the ground, and I couldn't fall. I forced myself to do a chin up, and I swung the rest of the way across the monkey bars. I landed on the other side with ease, and I climbed back down. My arms, and legs were already aching. And I was three days into the training. The gun part, was easy, the mathematics, and schematic training was even easier…this, this was difficult. I was tired, but I needed to prove to them, I could do this. I needed to prove my worth.

I jogged, to the next part, the part I hated. The wall was a solid fifty feet, and I had to climb, jump, and roll right. If not, I could hurt myself…

" _You got this."_ I thought.

"YOU GOT THIS CLIO!" Piers was screaming.

The thing I didn't mind, was hope supportive he was, I took a running start, and started to climb. My shoulders ached, my legs screaming in protest. The three sports bra's I wore did nothing to bring down my bust. Sweat drenched my arms, back and down my breasts. As I reached the top, I swung my legs over, and I stared. Piers was already there, looking up at me, his one arm in his pocket.

"Come on, jump and roll." He stared up at me.

"Don't be a chicken shit." He continued.

I took a deep breath, let it out slow, and I jumped, landing right, and rolled. I got back up, moving to the ropes. I felt wind, and I climbed, grunting in the process. Piers was beside me, pushing me along the way.

"Come on girl, beat the time! You've gotten minutes left and three stages!" He shouted.

I pushed my body to the limit. Climbing, ringing the bell, and sliding down with ease. The tires were nothing, I got through the seventy tires, and finally, running to the jump ropes.

"Seventy-five. Go!" Piers snapped.

My heart was racing; picking up the jump rope, I started to jump. Hearing pierce count by fives. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't even see. This was intense, and just to think tomorrow will be nothing but weights. Today was endurance…I would hate to see how much more intense these can get.

The rope caught my foot, and I fell face first. Smacking my palms against the ground. My body screamed, yet I still got up, looked at Piers and he nodded.

"I won't start over, I'll start at half, pick up the speed, you got five minutes." He continued, I leaned forward, blood dripping down my nose, over my lips and into my mouth. I grasped the jump rope and continued.

"Seventy…"

"Seventy-five."

"Move, move move! Move your fat ass!" He screamed. He was fierce and kept pushing. Running my arm over my nose, I went at a full sprint to the final stage. I belly slid, and started to army crawl, it was so much harder than I thought. My wet skin, made the dirt and dust turn to mud. And it was sticking to me, I coughed, and kept moving.

"TWO MINUTE WARNING!" He was running beside me, I still had fifty feet left to cover. I kicked it to high gear, and I crawled as fast as I could. Even the military didn't even train me this hard. I kept moving, keeping my eyes on the prize.

A nice hot shower.

It was the end, end of the rope and road. I got up, and sprinted the last sixty feet, Piers beside me, screaming at me along the way.

"COME ON! COME ON! MOVE THAT FAT ASS!"

I turned to him, and I did. I slid to the finish line. He was there, by my side.

"That…holy shit…" I breathed out, blood covered my lips, and chin, smeared across my arm. And he laughed at me, placing a hand on my back.

"Come on lady, take a shower. The captains treating us to dinner." I looked at Piers, my eyes widened.

"Piers, who's Jill?" I asked, and he shook his head.

"A very, very selfless lady. She risked her life to save the Captain, I never personally knew her. But, from the stories I heard, she was the first response to the Arklay incident." Piers's voice crew cold, and I knew I crossed the line.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" I stood straight and he shook his head.

Using my dirty tank top, I wiped the blood from my mouth and chin. Piers's eyes stared with intent, and attraction, his eyes cascaded over my pudgy belly, and plump breasts. I chuckled, when he realized I saw him staring. He turned away.

"Sorry, didn't mean to stare. How did you get that scar anyway?" He asked, motioning to the long wide gash across my belly button to underneath my breast. I shrugged.

"I don't know, Too young to remember," I said. Piers nodded.

I wiped my brow.

"How did you lose your arm?" I asked, and he laughed.

"Blunt ant straight to the point. I like that in a woman." I widened my eyes. He was flirting with me? I shook my head.

"In 2010, I was in China with Chris…I got infected, and we cut it off. We thought, for a long time I was infected. Apparently, we got it just in time." He shrugged.

"Doesn't gross you out does it?" He asked, like I was interested in him.

We heard the loud steps before the door slammed open. Chris's eyes were wide.

"There's been an attack. We have to go NOW."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My palms were slick, and my heart was running a million miles an hour. I wasn't even a week in my training and he pulled me from basic, and forced me out on the field. I disappeared, took a shower, and quickly had gotten dressed when he told us there was an attack. I sit here, in the debriefing room, digging my nails into my palms, trying to calm myself. Piers sat beside me, and he kept giving me knowing smiles.

"I know this is your first mission and you're not even out of training. However, what I've seen, you can kick some serious ass. I promise, everything will be fine." His words did little to sooth the ache in me. I felt the sweat drip down my breasts, and I knew, that I was in deep shit now. Even if, this is what I had wanted, ever since Raccoon. Ever since my father went missing…I had to figure something, anything out. Even knowing that my dad was dead. Just something. Not MIA. My knee kept bouncing, as I stared at the giant table, filled with people I haven't met. All…so new.

"Hey newbie." A man, about the same age as Chris said, waving over to me. I nervously waved back, and went back to my rapid leg bouncing. Piers placed his hand on my knee, and squeezed just hard enough for me to look over at him. Brown eyes, stared at me, his jaw tight and showed obvious strength.

"I said, calm down. The more your nerves are shot, the more likely our brothers lives would be at stake." The seriousness in his voice, stalled me.

"Take a deep breath in Clio, and let it out slowly. You'll be fine." That cheeky smile was back, and I felt my shoulders relax.

"Do you know anything yet Piers?" I asked, and he shook his head.

"News to me. So far, as of what I've heard, possible remote jungle accident again." He shrugged his one arm.

"I'm not too sure. It could be a new strain; it could be the same." He shook his head.

"There's really not much I can tell you kid. Other than keep your head cool, and keep it on straight. Aim for the head, and you'll be good." He turned back to the door, and he grumbled.

"He's late…again." He sighed.

I looked at the door, and then back at Piers. Placing my hand on his, he looked at me.

"Everything, will be okay Clio. I promise. You have all of us on your side, newbie or not. You're a sister. A comrade…" He chuckled, and gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

Letting out a soft sigh, I gave a nod.

"Everyone in here, will protect you."

His words were encouraging. And yet, I still feel the dread filling up.

…

Chris kept pacing, he was flipping through the file, unsure how to approach his team. New York was hit, and hit hard with a new strain of C-Virus. Chris kept rubbing the back of his hand against his forehead. Sweat dripped down his face, how was Clio going to do? She didn't even complete her training. Gritting his teeth, Chris stood up straight, and looked to the framed picture of him and Jill, smiling, holding up peace signs. They were so happy at one point…what happened? She sacrificed herself, to save him, at was cause? He went on drinking binges. And when he wasn't drinking, he was working out, trying to forget everything, and anything they had done together…but it was to no avail, Jill was in this girl Clio. All in her, inside and out. Her fearlessness, her pride, and the way she had carried herself.

But Clio wasn't Jill, he was just hoping to find, something inside his new partner that had reminded him of her…and he found it. It was wrong. It was really really wrong to want someone simply because they reminded you of your dead lover. He straightened up, grasped the file in his hands, and braced himself. This was going to be a long extraction, and he knew it. Clio would have to hold her own, even if his crew could back her up, she's going to have to go in, and show her strengths.

" _This isn't what I wanted to do, for your first mission…something simple, but…an entire bioterrorist attack? On New York? This was the big apple…who would have the balls to attack an entire city?"_ He shook his head, and nearly kicked his door open. He had kept his team waiting long enough.

Chris stormed down the hallway, and through the first door, they were sitting at the tables, and when they looked up at him, his chest swelled with pride. This is what he was born to do. To lead these people, his team, and fight for freedom. Clio, her sterling eyes stared at him, glistening with nerves. He lifted his chin, and stood at the front desk. Slamming the folder down, he sighed.

"There's been a known attack, in the Bronx." He opened the folder and held up a picture. He looked this through many times. And he still cringed at the sight of the malnourished, deformed body. Each limb melting and turning into solid bone. Easily able, to cut a man in half.

"This is a new strain of C-Virus. Where the hosts muscles, turn to bone, skin melts and forms into a weapon or a harder outer shell. There are a few other known cases, of rabid like victims." He tossed out another picture.

"Gangrene sets in around the mouth, cracks the corners, their eyes are glossy, but they are able to speak, and talk." Chris, tried to hold back the shudder. This was the worst case he had seen yet.

"The most frightening part is; you can get infected in any way. Blood, spit, kissing, scratching, and or biting. It is a level five contagion. You must take all precautions possible. There are no vaccines, that we know of. These types of infected have long nails, and attempts to bring you in. Telling you they need help. We call those 'weepers'." Chris, looked at each of his teammates, and saw the determination.

"How big is the radius? Any containment breaches?" Clio asked, Chris looked over when she spoke, and saw her hand on Piers. Chris's jaw tightened up and he sighed.

"It hit too fast, too hard for anyone to even try." He straightened his large shoulders, and looked over the faces each one, nervous, straight, or calm. Too calm.

" _We've all been through this drill before."_ He thought.

"Now, Clio is new. She hasn't even completed her training. But that's fine, she's more than capable of holding her own. She was in the S.W.A.T and had some military training. However, if she needs help, I need to count on you guys to back her up." He looked at the folder flipping the page.

"Another thing we need to keep an eye out for, is any new B.O.W's. The only ones I know of, that had been reordered, were the Weeper's and the newest mutations. C-580. We need to get in, grab the governor, Andrew Cuomo. And try, to rescue as many civilians as possible. Do I make myself clear?" He watched the entire room, nod. They were silent, and very, very deadly.

…

I watched him, he was a large man standing up there holding himself with so much confidence. I knew, I just knew, that he was a perfect leader. He would, get us in and out without too many casualties. Piers's hand was warm against my knee, and I felt comforted. I felt protected. And honestly, with these hardasses around me, I knew that I would be taken care of.

I lifted my head and I looked at our Captain, I had to open my mouth.

"What about a Doctor Lucian? Do you believe he might be there?" I asked.

Chris gave me a look, then back down to his folder.

"Nugatory Clio. There have been no names come up." He looked back at me, his eyes cold.

"Why?" He asked. I tilted my head, gave him a smile.

"I was wondering. I heard he was a scientist who worked side by side with James Marcus." That name, I watched his jaw tighten. And a small beads of sweat appear on his upper lip.

"There has been no names brought up Clio." He looked around his team.

"Get suited up. It's time for action boys." Chris, spoke loud, clear. As everyone was standing, I was following.

"You, Cadet stay here." I looked around and he nodded at me.

"Yes Clio. You." I sighed.

 _Shit, first mission and I had already fucked up._

I lift my chin, and gave a big smile. As people around me dispersed.

"We leave in forty-five minutes Clio. I need to speak to you before you gear up." He was walking over to me, and my eyes went wide.

"Yes Captain?" I replied.

He reached out, placing his hands on my shoulders and gave a gentle squeeze.

"Everything will be alright. I will take good care of you on this mission. This is big, people will die. People will get hurt. Whatever you do. Don't panic." I had to look up at him, he was so tall. I gave a nod.

"How did you know about James Marcus?" He asked. I wanted to laugh.

"I knew there was more, other than comforting me." I placed my hands on his wrists. Gently pushing them off.

"Look, that's a talk for another time. Right now, we have lives to save." I gave another smile; turning from him, I headed for the door.

"You're just like her Clio. And at the same time, you're not." I faltered, but pushed the thought away.

 _He's only interested in me because I'm just like Jill…_

I sighed.

…

He looked at Clio, she was looking her handgun over, and over. She was nervous. The woman he had met, wouldn't crack under pressure. And he hopped she wouldn't. She showed how calm she became while she was shooting at targets. Non-moving targets. Now, she was working at her gun, and breathing slowly. Piers was sitting next to her, and Chris kept feeling a pang of jealousy. He didn't want to start feeling anything for her, his heart belonged to Jill. His entire being belonged to that violet eyed blonde. No matter what had happened to him, he refused to love another, or have relations to another. But, this woman, acted like her, talked like her, even walked like her.

She had skills on the training ground, she could handle a gun, and she was a spit fire. And Piers was sitting next to the new girl, trying to calm her down.

 _I'm just…too old for this dating thing. And working with the BSAA made things that much worse. I don't think I could ever settle._

He leaned back, trying to close his eyes and relax. The hum of the helicopter made things much easier, he was going through his mind, he had MRE's in case things got too sticky, he had several bottles of water, plenty of ammunition. If things were as bad, as the file said…they might be here longer than a few others. He had also, packed plenty of first aid packs. He couldn't take any more risks.

 _Chris! Help!_

It was Jill, crying out to him. He squeezed his eyes tighter, trying to listen to the thumping of the helicopter, but her voice kept him from relaxing all over again. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. There are just too many things. Her voice, her touch, the soft smell of vanilla. The things he would never have again. His neck muscles were starting to tighten, and it made him groan.

So many gun shots, so many dead bodies…when she fell into the black ocean below…the BSAA said they couldn't find her body, they searched and searched. For hours, going onto days, and still they didn't find her. They presumed her dead. For the last three, god damn years...she's been gone. Chris, didn't believe it. He refused to.

 _Chris…please, don't stop. I need you. I…I love you…_

She had a nightmare, the day before their departure. She drove over to his apartment, he was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, for some reason he just couldn't sleep. The thunder, sounded too much like gun shots. He was laying there, watching nothing. Hearing the ticking of his clock on the wall.

Key's inserting into his front door. Chris sat up in bed, reaching underneath the empty pillow beside him, and held the gun aimed at the door. When his bedroom door opened, Jill stood before him, shivering, soaked from the storm. Her eyes wide, and frightened like a doe in headlights, her gown was plastered to her beautiful curvaceous body. And Chris put the gun down, and walked over to her.

" _Jilly? What's wrong?"_ _He asked, reaching for a clean towel from a basket._

" _I had a nightmare…about the Spencer estate and I couldn't go back to sleep…so I drove over here…"_ _She replied, he could hear her teeth chattering, over the rain crashing against his window. He turned back to her, wrapping the towel around her body, drying her off. Gently touching her skin, he lifted her chin, and placed his lips to hers._

" _I'll protect you, nightmares, BOW'S, mad scientists…everything, if you never leave my side Jilly…" He felt the smile…he felt the fear melt away from her._

" _I love you Chris…"_

" _Chris?"_

" _Chris!" She was screaming, fading._

 _Fading away from him again._

"No…Jill." When his eyes opened, it was Clio who was gently shaking him.

"Captain were getting close." She nodded to the door, and he stood up, speaking into the headset. Clio went back to her seat, her knees trembling.

"Kirk, what's our E.T.A?" He had to yell.

"Ten minutes' captain. Over." Kirk replied. Chris stretched for a moment, he turned to look out the window, and all he saw was a soft fog over the city. He couldn't really see anything. Everything looked…dull. As the helicopter moved in close, he was surprised to see…there were was no destruction. No over turned cars, no burning fires. Just…nothing. The lights were shut off…no building lights were on. Street lights were off, Chris watched as they flew over Times Square…and still, nothing. He turned back to Clio, Piers, Jameson and Snow. All were as dumb founded as he was.

"Even Raccoon was nothing more than burning remains...Terragrigia, completely ruined. This, this is nothing…" Piers whispered, looking out and over the city.

"Coming to extraction point. You guy's are going to have to jump down. I can't see anything to land." Kirk shouted. Chris tossed off the headset, he reached over, tossing each one of his teammates a mask.

"This is to keep you safe from any airborne virus, and or bacteria." He screamed.

The dream was fading as the realism of the situation sunk in. This was something different…what if the masks won't help them? And they turn as soon as they land? He looked at his team, and prayed that this won't be the first, and last for them.

As they placed on the masks, Chris was working at the ropes. Tying himself on first. He looked at Clio, who didn't even seem as nervous as she did earlier, gave him a nod. Piers, as well gave a nod. Jameson and Snow were too busy clipping the rope on their belt. Lining up behind him, Chris jumped down, holding onto the rope. Breathing evenly through the mask, he landed with a solid thud. Clio followed, Piers, Jameson, and Snow. He could hardly see through the dense fog. As they unclipped, the ropes, each one of his teammates drew their main weapon. As the helicopter faded off into the distance, they listened. The sheer stillness of the city drew them into uneasiness.

"Captain…" Clio whispered, and he raised a hand.

"Shh." He hushed her.

He still waited for a moment longer, before taking the first few steps, into the dead of New York city.

…

I couldn't believe we made it off the helicopter…and looking back on Raccoon and then this…? This was clean, not a single drop of blood…no bodies strewn everywhere. No moaning of zombies…everything was silent. I held a tighter grip on my gun, and held it close to my side. Piers was by me, Snow was following behind, and Jameson was taking the rear. I kept looking left to right, my nerves were getting shot just by the stillness. The worse thing was, the quiet. The fog was too dense, and I couldn't see even a foot in front of me. Chris's bulky frame blocked out anything. The sunlight, couldn't even break through…I reach for my flashlight, and Piers grasped my wrist.

"Don't. We don't know what these things are attracted too." I gave a nod and placed it back onto my belt. We kept walking, and I had to look up at the large television screen. Showing nothing but static…I could hear the static coming from it, and all the other televisions…but that was about it.

"Do you think they already evacuated Captain?" Snow asked. Chris shook his head no.

"It was already too far in advancement to Evac…I don't know where they are." He replied.

We all stood in the middle of times square unsure what to do. I pulled out the data pad, that held the information on the governor.

"Okay, he's being held at the empire state building. We need to head over there." I kept switching through each page, looking through the maps of the city.

"It would take roughly three hours to get there on foot." I looked up, placing the data pad back into its case. Chris nodded.

"Let's take Broadway and Seventh avenue that should stretch to west 42nd and west 47th." Chris replied. I shuddered, a soft cold chill running up my spine. Dred, filling at the bottom of my heart.

"Something's not right…. something bad is going to happen Captain…." I replied, staying still. I started to refuse to move.

"Cadet, now is not the time-" Snow started.

"HELP! PLEASE GOD HELP ME!" It was male, a child, screeching from down the road. I felt the hairs on the back of my beck rise. Holding onto the grip of my gun tighter. I shook my head.

"No. No. That could be a weeper." I whispered, raising my weapon. All nodded.

"Good head on your shoulders Kid." Piers whispered.

Even with one arm, he was still holding strong. He wouldn't have let it hold him down…I could tell. With the easiest footing we could, we tried to stay quiet. I looked at Piers, and he nodded. Jameson, stood looking around. The fog was getting heavier, and he bumped into me. I turned, and he rose his hands.

"Sorry." He replied.

"Hard to see with this damn god forsaken fog." He sighed.

We all chuckled at that.

It was true, it was the small tension relief that we needed. Besides I was surrounded by a bunch of beef cakes. Even if I could handle myself, I knew I had protection.

The gear was heavy, and we set off at a trot. Going down each street. Apparently Chris had the time to study the maps before we left. He was fast, his endurance was high, and mine…was good, just not as good as his or Piers. A few times Piers started to pass me. We kept turning down random streets, it was getting difficult to breathe. Something, just wasn't right.

"Stop." I whispered.

All stopped, Chris turned to me, and I saw the sweat on his arms. I closed my eyes and I listened.

There was movement…it wasn't shuffling…it was…dragging. Something was dragging. When I turned around, there was nothing. Everything was being covered by the fog. I pulled out my flash light, and flipped it on, panning left to right.

"Help…" Whimpering.

"Help…" Sob here a sob there.

"I need to find him." Another soft cry.

"I'm so so lost…" It was getting closer, the voice…sounded gurgled, someone speaking underwater.

"That's not good…" I said.

All four men raised their weapons, and within the fog, it was what I thought it was. A non-human, twitching. Coming towards us. It once used to be female, the skin had a doll like appearance, eyes glass like, it's mouth was opened, and a green like substance dripped from her mouth. Covering the front of a former dress suit. She wasn't moaning, and it seemed like she didn't react to the light. Still, she looked at us, missing patches of her hair, like she ripped it out. Her nails were freakishly long, and tainted black. The skin clung to her, every bone was visible. Her teeth were sharp, pointed, her face angulated. She was walking closer, she lifted her nose and sniffed the fog around her. I was able, to get a good look at her mouth, she had deep cracks lining the edges of her lips…

She no longer made the soft weeping, or the crying. Her mouth opened, and she emitted a chirp. It sounded just like a grass hopper. Chirping for a mate. I took aim, and she stared at me. Making a louder chirp, before I pulled the trigger she was on me, three short dashes.

I pulled the trigger, three rounds bursts from my gun, nailing her in the shoulder. She spun around, and I could hear more chirping. They were getting close. They used the fog, to hide, disguise their porcelain skin in. I couldn't, I just couldn't. My body had gone numb, and as sighted her again, she was gone. There was no blood…no nothing. She disappeared. I knew I hit her, I heard her skin crack as the bullets smacked into her…

 _What the fuck?_ I thought.

Chris was barking orders, Jameson, Snow and Piers were on it. And he was speaking to me, but I kept looking around, trying to figure out where the fuck that thing went.

"CLIO!" He shouted, snapping me back.

"Did you hit it?" I nodded, and turned back around, the chirping was getting louder.

It sounded like there were a dozens of them coming out way. I looked at them, turned back around and took careful aim.

"I'll keep watch." I said. Chris gave a grunt, they were talking, and I just couldn't get her face out of my head. They were nothing like the T-Virus zombies. These things were coherent. They knew what they were doing…they're communicating….? What the fuck is this? I kept breathing, I kept watch.

It was a man, turning, looking around. He was blind, I could tell…their eyes were cataract. The one thing these people just couldn't get straight. They always take out the sight, and put in heightened sense of smell, hearing and taste. That at least they could get right.

"This…this is nothing like Raccoon…" I whispered.

The man was close, close enough I could smell the infection wafting off him, even through the mask. I stood absolutely still, before turning my flashlight onto him. The screech, was so sudden, so loud I nearly fell back. The LED light left a deep burn onto the creature's skin, the man already bald turned to look right at me. His teeth snapping at air, I took a step back as he tried to strike out with his claws. Nearly missing me. I lifted my gun, placed the barrel into his mouth, and pulled the trigger.

…

He watched her, with smooth movements place the gun into the creature's mouth and pull the trigger. She was ballsy, a little too ballsy for his taste. They finally had a run in with the B.O.W's and they were ten times more viscous then he had originally planned. Once startled they attack, and they attack fast. He was about to reach out and smack the Cadet, before she used the LED flashlight. The creatures skin, went up in flames, leaving deep charcoal in its wake. Chris, was stunned, running to the left, taking aim and shooting at another few of these things.

They were too fast, running…running.

 _She giggled, as I ran my fingers across her skin._

The creatures head snapped back as his M16 bullets smacked its skull. Piers working hard at data pad.

"Sir! We have conformation on Leon Kennedy." He shouted, and he watched Clio tense. She turned around, looking at Piers.

She didn't say a word, she pulled the trigger. Another creature fell at her gun. Snow was backed against the wall, grunting.

"Help!" He cried out, he was pinned against the wall, trying to push back. Clio, took this opportunity, to save her brother. She kicked her foot out, nailing the creature square in the back. Jameson kept shooting like a mad man, and they kept chirping, more and more of them.

"We have to hide somewhere!" Clio shouted, and Chris gave a nod.

"There's an internet café about five blocks from here." Piers had to scream over the chirping of the creatures. Clio gave Snow a hand and nodded. A hand touched his shoulder, and he turned. It was the female from before, the first one they had met, her eyes saw nothing, her jaws were snapping at him. He reached forward holding her jaws with his hands, and in one quick motion, broke her neck. Alpha team looked at each other, even behind their masks Chris could sense the fear, maybe these creatures could too?

Chris crunched up his nose, at a sound, of breaking bones. When he turned, he saw the woman's skin starting to bubble, he took a few steps back, not wanting to watch whatever was happening. Yet, her neck turned and she stared at him. Her mouth opened; a screech followed through.

"RUN!" Chris screamed, all five of them, turn and ran. This wasn't a battle he was willing to take. Risking his family was not an option.

…

He was behind them, turning every so often to make sure they weren't following. He looked back, and saw his team at a steady run, they were almost at the internet café. So close, he could almost taste it. They weren't even here for two hours, and already they ran into the creatures called 'weepers'. He didn't really like the name for them, considering they traveled in packs…and apparently had a 'leader'. A pack mentality? This he couldn't confirm.

"Turn here!" Piers shouted, opening up a door.

Each one of his members nearly slid in. And he, followed in last. Slamming the door shut, Clio and Jameson were already working on barricading the door. Snow was being looked over by Piers. And Chris finished by pulling another shelving unit against the door. The internet café wasn't too big, it had a few chairs, a small bar that held drinks, food, and of course extra gaming supplies. The posters were still intact, and the only way he could tell that something went down…was the fact that the chairs were knocked over. A few things were split here and there, and a small blood smear against one of the computers. There was a faint smell, of coffee being left in a coffee pot a bit longer than it should have…and a underlying smell…something he couldn't put his finger on. He looked at his team, and so far, it seemed that no one-

"It's just a scratch!" Snow shouted. Piers was looking it over, and grunted.

"I don't know Snow…this looks deep…" He was grumbling, and Snow sighed.

Chris walked over, and Piers stepped aside, he grasped Snow's arm, and looked the scratch over. It wasn't as bad as Piers made it out to be, it had almost looked like a cat scratch. A little red, and angry but that was about it. Clio was over there in a nanosecond and gasped, her neurons were probably firing a million miles a minute.

"In the debrief…it said that scratches are also highly contaminated…" Clio was quick, grasping her handgun and aiming at Snow's forehead.

Piers was even faster, grasping her wrist and forcing it down.

"Stop. We don't know this exactly." He said, she looked at him, and through the mask she could also see the hesitation within his eyes.

"He's INFECTED!" She snapped, forcing his hand away.

"We don't know that Leo..." He replied, looking at Chris.

"Captain what do we do?" He asked, and Chris placed his hands on his sides.

"Get in contact with Kennedy. We need to know what's going on in that building. He's still with the Governor right?" Chris asked.

Piers turned back to the data pad, and quickly pulled up the map.

"Right now Kennedy is in the broad way theater, about three miles from here…" He looked at Chris.

"Captain…the governor is supposed to be with him."

Chris groaned, forcing his mask off. Slamming it on the ground.

"Nothing ever goes my way…does it?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I felt sick, listening to the crying from outside. I leaned against one of the desks. Looking back and forth between Piers and Chris. All five of us were silent, waiting…just waiting for something to happen. I couldn't confirm if Snow was infected, and Leon fucking Kennedy is here? Why can't my luck get better? I couldn't stand the thought of running into him again…not after…Raccoon…and Claire. I closed my eyes behind the mask, and I let out a soft sigh. Chris was starting to pace, looking at Snow.

"It said it takes roughly thirty three minutes on the dot, for the infection to set in. Gangrene starts underneath the tongue or the gums start to lose blood, and you start to have a constant nose bleed." He looked from Snow to Piers.

"Get in contact with Kennedy and tell him to stay where he is, and we will be there shortly." Chris looked at me, and pointed to Snow.

"You're on guard duty Cadet. Don't fuck this up." The anger within his voice, made me stand a little straighter. He was completely different from the office, to the field. He was in charge, commanding, and…I couldn't help but notice the small droplets of sweat against his forehead.

"Nothing yet on Kennedy sir." Piers said, typing away.

Both men were nervous, Snow was leaning on the bar, and Jameson was silent. And I, I stood by Snow, looking him over carefully. I reached up and took the mask off, finally being able to carefully breathe. Sweat dripped down my neck, listening to hands banging against the door, the walls, even against the windows. Snow looked directly at me, and nearly held his breath. I could hear it through his mask. I looked at him, raising a brow.

"What?" I said, he kept looking at me, and swallowed.

Piers looked over at us, keeping an eye on Snow.

"Just…never saw how beautiful you were." He turned away from me, and I rolled my eyes. Piers started to glair. Chris, stayed silent, he kept pacing, his jaw clenched. I lifted my head, chin straight, squaring my shoulders.

" _Getting hit on by an infected man."_ I sighed lightly.

Thump

Thump

Thump

Slide

Slide

Skin against wood, disappearing slowly. I started to rub my arms, a shiver shot through my spine and I turned. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched a shadow run across the floor, I leaned up from the spot I was leaning on. My brows creased together, Piers looked over as well. He held his gun at his side, his shoulders lax, the men grew silent.

"Help...help me…" A soft cry, sounded more human, than all the others. I looked to Chris, and he raised his hand, looking at the far corner of the room. Another shuffle, skin against floor, clothes a soft whisper.

"Help…me…please…" I reached for my gun, and I nodded at them, taking a step forward. Taking aim, I crouched walking slowly to the far end of the café. My eyes, already used to the dark atmosphere, silence followed as I stopped.

"Hello? Whose there?" Creaking of a door, a small face peeked from behind a storage room. I sat up straight, the little girl looked up at me, her eyes were open and covered in gray.

"Hello…?" She whispered, and I reached down, holstering my weapon.

"Hi there little one." I knelt down, placing my hands out, to hold her own. Her eyes filled with tears, as she cried out, releasing my hands and wrapping her arms around my neck. She buried her face in my gear and cried.

"My mommy and daddy are gone! I can't find them!" She whimpered, and I held her small shivering form. She had on a school outfit. Brown, and white. The skirt torn at the hem, and her stockings a bloody mess. Her small flats covered in mud, and dust. I pulled her away, softly wiping the tears. Piers was right behind me, covering my rear.

"What's your name sweet pea?" He asked, placing his weapon back in its holster. I watched her tilt her head at the sound of his voice. She turned to look at him, and gave a shy smile.

"My name is Fayth Elizabeth McNeil. And what's yours sir?" She asked, rocking on her heels. I was surprised at her manners, even in a time like this. I looked back at Piers, who's blue eyes softened at the sound of the little girl. Her eyes were filled with tears, but she tried staying strong.

"My name is Piers. Nice to meet you sweetie. How long have you been here?" He asked, kneeling down. She was tilting her head, listening to him.

"I've been here for a few hours…I'm hungry." Fayth looked down at her shoes, just like a normal child would. Piers reached into his side pack, producing a granola bar.

"This is all I have right now dear." He held it out to her. She was timid, shyly reaching out for the bar. Opening it, she slowly nibbled at it. Piers looked at me, and I looked at him. I couldn't help but giving him a soft smile, he smiled back at me. A flash of interest crossed his eyes, mine reflected the same interest.

She was slowly creeping up to priority number one. She reminded me, of me as a child.

"Fayth sweetie, who's your father?" I kept my voice soft and gentle. Snow was making no sudden moves, Jameson was silent and Chris stood there watching Piers and I.

"My daddy works at the Umbrella facility underneath Wal street." My jaw tightened watching this child eat at the granola bar. Piers placed his hand against my shoulder. What were we going to do now? Now that we had a child in tow? What could we do? Piers followed as I stood. We turned around looking at the captain, his jaw was tight. Everyone in the room was silent.

"Thank you, Mr. Piers for the granola bar." Her manners were stunning. Fayth, stood behind us. Her cheeks were stained with tears, dirt, and grime.

"We have to find Kennedy and the governor. Piers, Clio, Jameson." We stood straighter, he looked us over while looking at the child.

"You take the child to the nearest evac station, Snow and I will head to the theater to find the governor and Kennedy." Chris was looking Snow over, he shown no symptoms. He seemed just fine. Fayth walked up to me. Her hand reached out holding mine. My hand wrapped around hers in a reflex. She was terrified, I could feel it in her trembling hand. Piers was already nodding, Jameson walked to us and looked down to the child giving a light smile.

"Hello there sweetie, my name is Jameson. But you can just call me Jamie alright?" Fayth seemed to smile at his southern accent.

"You sound like mommy!" She giggled, at least we had some way of relaxing the child. I took in a deep breath, slowly I let it out through my nose. This mission had just gotten much harder. I looked at Fayth.

"Are you up for walking sweet heart?" I asked, she nodded.

"I've walked all the way from Wal street to here." Piers gave the captain a nod.

"Let's do this."

…

My nerves were set on high, Fayth was beside me holding my hand. I wouldn't allow her to get hurt…not on my watch. She reminded me so much of how I was during the Raccoon attack. That thought didn't settle right on my stomach. All was silent around us; the chirping had died down and dissipating into nothingness. Fayth's grip grew tight around my hand. Piers gave me a worried look. Jameson was close behind us. Snow and Chris had went the other way at a trot.

"Alright, which way Piers?" I asked, Piers was working at the data pad. Looking through the coordinates.

"This way." He was off at a trot. Jameson picked up Fayth. Carrying her piggy back style. I kept up with ease. Piers kept looking at each alley way, to be sure no creatures were following us. The silence drew out longer then I had liked. We couldn't see a foot in front of us…who's to say one of them weren't following us right now? I shuddered at the thought.

I stopped in mid trot to look over my shoulder, Jameson halted looking behind as well. There was nothing…

"There!" Fayth cried, I turned to watch one of them stagger from the fog. Walking with a limp, it's mouth agape. Green-black blood dripping down it's chin. I took aim, shooting a three-round burst.

"Run!" I turned looking at the trio. Piers was about to reply.

Chirping.

More and more chirping. I turned back around, taking careful aim, I pulled the trigger shooting off another three-round burst.

"I said GO!" I screamed, Piers gave a nod looking at Jameson. They were off at a sprint. The gray skinned creatures were coming in close. One was faster than the others, took off at a run. Flipping my gun to single burst, pulling the trigger the BOW fell right on its face.

 _Pop_

 _Pop_

 _Pop_

 _Pop_

The gun jumping in my hands with each round I take off. With each creature falling, another replaced it. My mouth grew dry, my heart stilled. I reached to my vest pulling the grenade from my lucky pocket. Yanking the pin with my teeth I tossed the grenade. I kept counting down the second in my head, I pushed my body to its limit. Ducking in a nearby alley way, I felt the thump from the blast before I heard it.

Rubble fell from the shop next to me, glass shattered all around me. I held my breath trying to keep my eardrums from popping.

I failed.

All I heard was ringing within them. All I wanted was to see Piers again, his bright blue eyes and that perfect smile of his. I wanted to survive this mission so we could talk…just, talk. Get to know each other better than just on the battlefield. He had moves, and he was sweet. Piers was starting to grow on me…

" _I need to get up, I need to find him and the rest of my team."_ Taking a deep breath, I pushed myself up. Screaming at the sudden burning sensation on my calf. Looking at my leg, I watched as blood pumped from the wound. A piece of shrapnel managed to get stuck within my skin.

"Fuck!" I looked it over, wanting to scream out in pain. I grabbed the end piece of it and pulled. The shout that spilt from my lips was broken by more chirping. The metal sliding from my body made a disgusting slurping noise, as if air was trapped inside the wound. I howled in pain. The metal bit fell onto the concrete with a soft ping. I looked at the metal piece covered in blood. I sucked air through my teeth. I watched my skin sizzle as it began to pull itself back together. Piece by piece. Leaning my head back I moaned out in satisfaction as my body began to heal the wound.

Within a minute I was back on my feet, keeping my gun in hand. I looked to the broken wall of the shop. I turned and started to run.

" _I have to get back to my team. To Piers and Fayth. They need me."_ At a dead sprint, I made sharp turns. Feeling my body collapse into someone, or something. I brought my gun up, my hand was smacked before I felt it be pinned against my back. Dropping I spun, knocking whatever it was off their feet. Another punch to my sternum. Air was knocked from my lungs, I forced my elbow out to nail whoever it was directly in the face. The person dropped down, knocking my legs out from underneath me, I rolled. Grasping my knife, I was up behind them, arm wrapped around their throat knife following.

"Clio?" He breathed out, I took a step back. His short blonde hair, blue eyes and five o'clock shadow stood out against his sharp jaw line. Nose at a perfect point, his blonde brows knitted together. Full lips pursed out for a moment, his own breathing was rapid. Black t-shirt with his regular gear, cargo pants and work boots. I had to take a moment to breathe before realizing.

"Leon?" I gasped out, my stomach felt sore from the strike. He stood there blinking away his own tears and sweat. I couldn't help the insult spouting from my lips.

"How's Helena?" I stood straight, keeping my shoulders square. He dropped his gaze from me for a moment before looking back up.

"She's fine." He replied, there was something deeper within him that he wasn't saying. I looked around him, registering who was missing.

"Where's the mayor?!" I shouted. He looked away from me again.

"No…you didn't…" I growled out, he grunted.

"He was turned by the time I found him." He stepped back, I couldn't help but scoff.

"Just like the president huh?!" I couldn't keep the anger from my voice. He looked me over before stepping back.

"That wasn't my fault!" He shouted, I took a warning step forward. I wouldn't have minded slitting his throat right about now…

"Where's your team?" He asked, I sighed.

"Piers, come in?" I touched the ear piece.

"Piers here. Are you alright? We managed to get away before you pulled the pin." His worry made my heart melt a bit.

"I'm fine. I ran into Kennedy. The mayor's dead. We need to regroup, get the captain and- "

Clicking

More clicking.

"Shit." I whispered.

"Clio?! Clio?!" He screamed, I raised my gun taking aim at the other end of the ally way.

"New boyfriend?" Leon snickered.

"Watch that tongue Agent Kennedy or I'll cut it right off you." I shot him a glair. He only looked at me.

"Clio, come in!" It was Chris. I touched the ear piece.

"Come in Captain." I replied.

"The mayor's dead. He's been shot. Kennedy is on the run." I gave Leon a look.

"Infected?" I asked.

"Negative." He replied, the chirping was growing. I gave Leon and side glance, slowly turning my gun onto him.

"You killed the mayor, he wasn't infected." Cocking my gun, I readied myself.

"Sir, I have Agent Kennedy here with me now. Should I detain him?" I asked. Leon was about to say something.

"Shut it." I snapped, anger burning within my eyes he started to speak.

"I found your father Clio." The look within his eyes made me stop. Gritting my teeth.

"Lair!" I shouted, Leon shook his head slowly.

"No Clio. I'm not lying. I've found him. He's not who you think he is!" He stepped up, I shot at the ground.

Silence rang throughout the area.

"Drop the gun Leon. Now." I snapped. He started shaking his head.

"No Clio, that's suicide. You don't know what- "He started, I screamed.

"Drop the gun NOW Leon!" He looked to the left, I turned the gun over pulling the trigger once.

The creature dropped to its knees, falling dead. I turned the gun back onto Leon, my eyes never wavering from him.

"You killed the mayor of New York Agent Kennedy. You're under arrest. Drop the damn weapon, or I'll have to use force." I stepped closer to him, Leon looking back at the creature.

"I had to shoot him, he was a part of the attack Clio." He tried again, I laughed.

"Yeah, just like you loved me and didn't leave me for Helena. Turn the fuck around." I reached for the plastic cuffs.

"It's not like that Clio, I loved you- "

"Shut the fuck up." Using my foot, I gave a solid kick to the back of Leon's knee. He went down without further hesitation. I snapped them tight.

"Clio, please listen to me. You're the only one who can stop this. The G-virus that's in your body. It's the key to stop this. Ada…Ada Wong." I rolled my eyes.

"Would you please, shut the fuck up?" I pulled at the cuffs to get him up.

"Piers, how's the little girl?" I asked through the headset.

"Asleep on Jameson's back. It seems the grenade you set off lead them away from us, and right to you. We're taking shelter in a nearby police station. We're going to meet captain here and figure out what we need to do next. Think you can make it?" I looked at Leon, his eyes pleading.

"If I don't kill the major suspect first. Clio out." I turned away from Leon, as I headed down the alley way.

"Please, I can show you what I mean Clio. I can show you the proof that we need. It's in that theater." I stopped I turned back to Leon.

"I swear to all that is holy. Do I have to stop and feed you to the monsters? Don't tempt me Leon. I swear to god I will. You're getting on my very last damn nerve. That's hard as fuck to do." I was huffing, puffing.

"I know what I did to you wasn't right. How many times do I have to say I'm sorry? That I didn't mean to hurt you the way I did?" My body started shaking as I stared into his bright blue eyes. I turned away from him. He started to walk to me, talking.

"Please Leo, listen to me- "On the balls of my feet, I lifted myself. The heel of my combat boot striking him square in the chin. Leon spun as he fell right on his ass. I stared at him slowly letting my foot back down. I stared him down, blood dribbled from his bottom lip. Leon moaned slightly.

"I forgot how good you can fight." His eyes started to roll to the back of his head. I smacked him twice.

"And I forgot how much of a little bitch you can be. I warned you about breaking my heart, and what did you do? You went and did it anyway. Now, I'm stuck with you in the middle of a recon, and you just killed the god damn mayor!" I screamed into his face.

"Get the fuck up!" I smacked him again. Groaning Leon got to his feet.

"God, you kick hard…" He mumbled.

"Shut…up…" I groaned. I touched my ear piece.

"Piers, can I please shoot him?" I moaned out.

"Negative Clio. Sorry dear." I sighed stomping forward. Leon following close behind with shuffling feet. Stepping over the bubbling corpse of the creature, I continued forward.

" _The faster we get to the station the faster we can get rid of this baggage."_ I gave a look over my shoulder, Leon's eyes were casted down to the concreate.

" _Though…I wonder what information he has on my dad…"_ I bit the inside of my cheek.

" _Mission first, interrogate second."_ I wanted to kill him for what he did to me, even more so for what he did to the mayor.

"Clio, he was in on the attack. Just like Simmons was back in twenty thirteen." Ignoring him I looked both ways before heading down fifth and sixth. Taking careful aim, I listened.

Nothing.

" _At least not yet."_ Breathing through my nose, I kept walking down the street Leon in tow.

"I swear to god Clio, I had to kill him. He was going to end the world. Ada is too!" He kept pushing.

" _If he says another word, I'm going to put a bullet in his brain…"_ Gritting my teeth harder.

"Ada and your father is behind all this. So is Jill." I stopped in my tracks. My blood going cold. I turned slowly staring at him.

"What?" I whispered.

"Jill Valentine, Ada Wong and your father is behind this attack. I'm here to take down those who are involved." I stared at him, watching his eyes.

He wasn't lying.

" _For once."_ I closed my eyes, seeing the pain in the captain's eyes.

" _How am I going to tell him this?"_ I sighed softly looking at Leon.

"How do you know it's Jill Valentine, Leon? She worked for the BSAA for thirteen years." I stepped back, keeping my eyes out on my surroundings. His breathing grew rapid.

"I was informed by a rat." He answered honestly.

"Someone who was on protection detail. Jake Muller." He struggled against the bonds on his wrists. I stared at him for a moment longer.

"You need to tell this to the captain himself." I grasped his shoulder and pulled him to the road.

…

He waited by the station entrance. Fayth had finally fell into a peaceful sleep by the operations desk. Piers looked at the door, his foot kept bouncing. He couldn't help but keep thinking about her. About Clio, hoping the new cadet was alright. Jameson was patrolling the area. Everything seemed silent, for now. He walked up the few stairs, and looked right at him. He looked at the southern black gentleman, giving him a soft smile. He returned it.

"Thinking about the new cadet huh?" He asked, he leaned against a nearby wall. Piers forced himself to look away from Jameson's honest white smile. He refused to answer that question. He didn't need too.

"Your face says it all. You've got the hots for the new girl. I don't blame you. She's one hell of a shot. A little on the heavier side for being in the BSAA, but hey. Can't get picky can you Piers?" He chuckled. Piers shot him a look.

"We're on a mission Jameson." He snapped. Jameson shrugged.

"You know, she's not all innocent. She had the G-virus coursing through her veins." He spoke up, Piers felt his stomach drop, his eyes stared at him.

"What are you talking about? You know nothing about her, or her life." He snapped, Jameson shook his head.

"Neither do you sir. She survived the Raccoon incident. Apparently, her father was some sort of right hand assistant to Birkin. He helped create G, and well…she got infected when Birkin became that mutated thing. Her father saved her life by giving her the vaccine. The same thing happened to Sherry. Remember that another new girl that came through? The one who was placed on protection duty for Wesker's son? Yeah." He looked at his boots, then back to Piers. His stone blue eyes narrowed.

"So, what? She's not a zombie, she's not attacking us. There's no reason to judge. Besides, I like the way she looks. She a bigger girl, but she athletic. Her confidence could use a little help…she's been hurt before. I can tell." He leaned a little more against the wall. Waiting.

"How so?" Jameson asked. Piers gave a smile.

"The way she reacted to me when I talked to her. She was on her guard, protective of herself…and well, she just seemed shy. Out on the battlefield she is so sure of herself. Where she's lacking confidence in herself on the normal day to day. She has it here, on the battlefield." He gave Jameson a look, who seemed rather surprised.

"How do you know all this?" He asked.

"Sensitivity training. Something we." He nodded to his arm.

"Get when we lost something. So, I would understand." He moved slightly uncomfortable.

"Besides, I like her. She's cool." Jameson busted a gut laughing.

"Are you sure you just don't want to tap it?" He was laughing harder than before. Piers shot him a look that shut him up.

"Ever since I joined the BSAA, I've been following the captain trying to set him straight. Ever since the twenty thirteen attacks done by Simmons, I've lost more than just my arm. I lost my family. And, my girlfriend at the time. I refused to allow myself to love someone else, because I was going to propose to her. I can feel with the captain on some certain aspects. He lost Jill, I lost my girlfriend." He turned to look at the door.

"I feel something with Clio. It goes so much deeper than just wanting a quick fuck." He spat the vulgar word out.

"You didn't see her on the training grounds like I have. She has a strength in her, that everyone is lacking. Whether she's a test subject, or some sort of survivor. I want to know her, far deeper than one night thing." He looked at Jameson who grew silent.

"When was the last time, you had something heart to heart?" He asked, Jameson shook his head.

"Never." He replied. Peris smirked.

"Figured." He was about to touch his ear piece when Jameson spoke again.

"She'll be back Piers. Relax. I promise. Like you said. She's stronger than any of us?" Piers nodded at the comment.

"What if I don't make it back?" He asked Jameson, who didn't seem to understand the question.

"Why wouldn't you?" He asked, Piers looked at him.

"I lost my arm in the attack on China…nearly lost my life. I remember everything flashing before me. Next thing I know, I wake up with the captain by my bed giving me his big smile, telling me they saved my life…but my arm was already far too gone. I almost became one of them Jameson. I want that chance. I want that chance to tell Clio what I want to do. I want to take her out to a nice restaurant. Talk to her, and get to know her. There's something about her that just drew me into her. I know this is out of protocol…but, I just don't know. Clio is something completely different. When she walked in that day for orientation. She was shy, so low in herself. I couldn't help but walk up to her and train her. The captain seemed to have an interest in her as well." He made a slight face.

"I just hope she likes one armed guys." He chuckled.

"I'm not different in any other way. I guess." Piers ran a hand through his hair, unsure of how else he was going to speak about it.

"You love her Mr. Piers." A soft voice came from the back. Fayth had woken up from her nap, rubbing her cataract eyes. Piers's face turned a light shade of red.

"No, I can't love Ms. Clio. It's impossible. I hardly know her." He chuckled rubbing the back of his head. She spoke up again.

"It's not impossible Mr. Piers. Love can happen anywhere, at any time. My mommy was a secretary at the twin towers, when my daddy saved her from the planes. She fell in love with him right there." She gave a light smile.

"A few years later, here I am!" She gave a big cheeky smile that melted Piers's heart. The little girl truly didn't understand.

"You fell in love with her the moment you met her." She piped up her opinion again.

"Oh, come now little girl." Jameson walked over, picking her up.

"There's no such thing." He ruffled her hair lightly. She stuck her tongue out at him. Piers looked at the door waiting again. He was getting nervous. It had been fifteen minutes before their last transmission…he wanted to see her again. Her and her strange colored eyes and short hair. That…pretty smile of hers.

" _No! Stop it!"_ He shook his head slowly, he couldn't get wrapped up into thinking about her all over again. He would start to get more worried than before.

"You're thinking about her again. Ms. Clio." Fayth spoke up. Piers looked at her, slightly confused.

"How…did you know?" He asked. Fayth gave a cheeky grin.

"I can feel it. I may not be able to see it. But I can feel it. It's weird I know. It's something my mommy loved to call 'energy reading'. She likes you too, you know? You should try it." She laid her head against Jameson's shoulder yawning.

"Piers!" Clio's voice spoke through the comm. His heart leapt up.

"Piers here." He replied, relief swallowing him up.

"I ran into the captain we're on the way. We have a lot to talk about." There was so much more he wanted to say. He switched over to the privet comm.

"Clio, it's good to hear your voice…" He whispered. There was silence before her soft voice returned.

"It's good to hear yours too. I thought I was going to die out here…" He held onto her words.

"Hey Clio, I know now's not a good time. It never is when you're fighting bioterrorism…dinner and a movie?" He asked, he had too. Her soft laugh came over.

"Of course, Romeo. Would love to. Date?" She asked, his own cheeks flared up. He couldn't believe he managed to snag a date with the new cadet. Jameson and Fayth were talking over in the corner.

"Maybe drinks at my place after?" He asked, his cheeks burning as he had a bright smile against his lips.

"Sure, make sure you got some Crown Royal buddy. Or the night is going to be boring." They both laughed.

"Clio?"

"Yeah Romeo?" He replied.

"Thanks." He could feel her confusion.

"For?" She asked.

"Not looking at me and thinking I'm a liability instead of a good comrade. And…potential boyfriend." His awkwardness made her burst out laughing.

"Alright blue eyes. E.T.A five minutes. See you soon."

He cut the COMM off, it was hard enough for him to wait. He wanted to make sure she was safe. Face to face. He needed to make sure there wasn't one scratch on her. He had to make sure Clio was alright.

"Didn't I tell you she liked you?" Fayth said from the other side of the room, he gave a look over. Jameson held two thumbs up. He couldn't help but give his comrade a look. They've been eavesdropping the entire time. His cheeks were on fire from embarrassment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chris tagged behind, he had to admit he couldn't help but watch Clio take control when it was deemed necessary. She had a decent grasp on the things going on around her, she found Agent Kennedy, knocked him around when he deserved it and she made sure they regrouped as a team. He watched her dirt, and dust covered face look between him and Leon. She looked good covered in grime. Leon kept his head hung low giving her a sorrowful look. He wondered what that was about.

" _Could be anything really. Former collogues, former friends possibly even former lovers. Who knows."_ He gave Leon a questioning look. He only looked at Chris, he seemed to want to speak to him, to tell him what was on his mind. He didn't give him a chance.

"Get in there. Now." He ordered. Leon followed. Clio was right behind him, pushing him through the doors of the station. Piers's face lit up as he saw her walk through. Chris couldn't help but wonder what that was all about. Clio couldn't possibly be interested in Piers could she?

" _Why am I thinking about that now? In all situations…"_ He walked through the doors of the station, Piers slamming it behind them. His back leaned heavily against the doors, Clio pushed Leon down into a sitting position.

"Stay right where you are." Leveling her gun at Leon's face she waited.

"Chris." Leon opened his mouth to speak, he turned around to look at Leon. His bottom lip fat and bruised. He chuckled at the thought of what Clio did to him.

"What?" He snapped. Leon leaned forward, Clio cocked the gun back.

"Easy Cadet, it's alright." He placed his hand on Clio's shoulder, she visibly relaxed. The little girl Fayth came into the picture somewhere from behind the statue that stood in the center of the station. Chris couldn't help but look at his surroundings, seeing how much a like this room was to the main floor of the spencer estate. He had a cool chill running down his back. Clio stepped away from Leon, giving him another cold look.

"Chris…you have to listen to me, there's something in that theater you have to see." He moved uncomfortable.

"Could you please take these bindings off? I'm willing to help and cooperate. I just need my hands free." He looked at Chris, hope in his blue eyes. Chris tightened his jaw.

"From the looks of it, you have a lot of explaining to do." He moved his assault rifle to his left side staring him down.

"Chris, it's Jill. She's alive and she's helping Ada spread this virus throughout the world." Leon spat out the words as fast as he could.

Chris's stomach dropped, he felt as if a thousand bricks landed in his chest. He brought the butt of his assault rifle down upon Leon's temple.

"Lair! Jill's dead!" He shouted, Clio, Piers, Jameson and Snow all looked over at Chris. He had a thin sheet of sweat on his body. Leon's chin touched his chest, moaning slightly.

"Who are you working for?!" He screamed. Leon lifted his head, he looked directly at Clio.

"Please…please listen to me Clio. I swear to god it's her. She's taken over where Wesker left off. I don't understand why either." Leon's temple throbbed as he got to his knees.

"I'm working with an agency with Helena Harper, to go out and find those responsible for this outbreak. And I swear to you Chris Redfield, Jill's name came up in the report. She hired Ada Wong to handle the dirty work for her, and the Mayor was just a pawn in the game. I swear to god." He shook his head slowly, he felt the trickle of blood from his temple.

"I'm not the one who started all this, I'm here fighting bioterror just as you are." He stared at Chris and Clio. Clio's violet eyes grew darker, he turned to watch her fight back emotion's that he himself had with Jill. The answer to his question was quite obvious at this point. They had to have been an item, and he had done something that hurt her, deeply.

He looked back to Leon, he wasn't looking at him he was looking at Clio. Hoping against all odds she would side with him. He could tell, he saw that look before. A last minute ditch effort, Chris still couldn't get the idea that Jill, his life partner and the one he had wanted to spend the rest of his life with, was fighting against the greater good. She was now on the reverse side of good…Chris looked at his hands, they were trembling.

"Captain?" Clio's cool voice brought his head back up, he looked at her. Her tranquil eyes caught him off guard. She had a look about her that made him realize, he brought a kid on to the BSAA. She reminded him of Rebecca Chambers, back at the mansion. With her bright, glistening eyes…but the toughness of Jill…she reminded him of her in so many ways, it hurt his heart.

" _Was that why I brought you on Clio? Because you're a spitting image of her, in almost every way?"_ He gave her a light look, Clio's hand touched his shoulder.

"Sir, we should give it a shot. Maybe for once, Agent Kennedy isn't lying. We could figure out who's behind this attack, take them in and allow the BSAA to handle the rest." Her calmness surprised him, however the hurt within her eyes didn't. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath in. She gently nudged him. When he opened his eyes she nodded to a lone corner of the room. He followed her.

"Captain, I think we should try to at least look into this lead." She whispered, Chris gave a side glance to Leon. Snow was leaning down, patching the wound on his temple up.

"How do you know he's not lying?" He asked her, she bit her bottom lip looking up at him.

"I don't. But there is one thing I do know about Leon, is that he has the same amount of love for this country as we do. I acted a bit too rash when he told me he killed the Mayor…" She blew out a raspberry, raking a hand through her head holstering her sidearm.

"How much can we trust his word?" He pushed Clio, she scratched the back of her head.

"As long as it's not about relationships, his word is decent." She replied. Chris was staring down into her eyes, he couldn't help but enjoy the way they were looking at him. It made him feel comfortable in his decision. Still…he couldn't understand this underlying feeling in his stomach.

" _Jill...it couldn't possibly be you…could it?"_ He looked away from Clio before giving a nod.

"Alright, but first thing's first. We have to get Fayth into the nearest evac so we can get her out of here." Clio nodded with him just as fast as he spoke.

"I agree. I can't stand the thought of her going through what I went through as a child…" Clio looked over to the little girl, standing next to Piers looking up at him. He felt his heart warm, that little girl had gotten attached to Piers. Any woman would…he didn't want to look away at the little hope he had left for the world. Clio grew up in a world of destruction in Raccoon, here she was fighting alongside the best of the best in the BSAA. Fighting B.O.W's and she could obviously fight if she brought Agent Kennedy to his knees.

Clio brought out her combat knife, forcing Leon to his feet. He towered over her, just like everyone else did. It didn't seem to bother her one bit. The knife cut through the plastic like butter, he brought his wrists from behind his back, rubbing them.

"Did you have to put them on so tight?" He complained. She gave him a look.

"Yes. Knowing you, you'd find a way to break out of it." She pocketed her knife. Leon chuckled.

"Not with you on guard duty." He mumbled.

"Did it save us? No." She snapped walking away from him. Chris watched Piers's eyes stare at Leon. Clio was pissed. Everyone could tell, even Fayth.

"You're getting emotional on a mission. That could kill your team." Leon snapped at her, she turned around bringing her gun up.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you? Right here, right now?" Her face contorted in anger, her eyes filled with hurt. Piers placed his hand on top of her gun.

"Lower your weapon Clio." He whispered into her ear. She stared directly at Leon, her finger slowly moving away from the trigger.

"Let it go. We have a mission. We have a survivor. We have reasons to keep moving. Don't allow the past to haunt you like this." He pushed the gun down. Her chin trembled.

"I swear Leon…if you kill my team, I won't hesitate to put a bullet in your brain." She brought it down, putting the weapon away. Chris believed every word she said, he exchanged a glance with Piers. He too, saw the pain radiating from her. However, when she looked at Piers there was something…something he saw within her and him, that made him worry…he didn't want Piers to loose Clio like he lost Jill…

" _Or like I thought I lost Jill."_ He didn't quite believe Kennedy on that part. That Jill was still alive…they didn't find a body, but that didn't mean that she was still alive…

" _Did it…?"_ His heart skipped for a moment, just to see her face again…to know she was just alive. The sound of Clio speaking again, brought him out of his revere.

"My father better had been there Leon…I swear to god…" She stepped away from Leon, who looked just as deflated as he possibly felt.

"Piers, where is the nearest Evac? We need to get this little girl to safety. The sooner the better." She looked at Chris who felt her stare down to the bottom of his chest.

"Nearest Evac is by the Memorial Twin pools." Christ watched her nod.

"Alright. Piers it's you and me with the girl." She looked to Chris who gave a nod.

"We'll secure this area before heading out to the theater. Be safe Clio." He watched her nod before putting the child on her back, piggy back style. He watched them leave the station. He was standing next to Leon, who was silent.

"Leon, are you sure it was Jill?" Chris asked, Leon nodded.

"I'm positive." He reached into his pocket, pulling out a rather large looking phone. He pushed a few buttons before the screen came to life. Within the picture, Chris again felt the weight of bricks pushing down onto his chest. Jill was standing in front of a pharmaceutical building, in business attire. Her hair was blonde and her eyes were blue. But it _was_ her. He recognized her body build, and how she was standing. She didn't smile, and her hair was pulled back into a tight bun. She was standing next to a man, he didn't recognize. He did however have auburn hair, and brown eyes. He was built like a wrestler, and had on a white jacket. Chris could only assume that gentleman was a scientist.

" _It is her…"_ He looked away from the screen.

"I'm sorry Chris. I really am." Chris shot him a look.

"And where's your partner?" He asked, Leon looked away.

"In the theater, they took her. I have to save Helena." He shook his head slowly. Jameson and Snow were off to the side holding their gear, talking amongst themselves.

"I take it, Helena was the woman I saw you with in China town?" He asked, Leon nodded.

"She's also your girlfriend isn't she…?" His grip grew tight on his assult rifle. Leon nodded again, sticking to his silence.

"You decided to hurt the one person, who gave a shit about you, to be with someone else…" Chris's voice dropped an octave.

"You're supposed to be a hero, not the enemy…" Chris turned from Leon, shaking his head.

"Clio is infected with G. The reason I couldn't stand being with her, is her unnatural ability to heal Chris. It's wrong. She should've been tested to see if they could use her blood, to stop this madness." Chris stopped, turned to look at Leon. Who stood straight.

"She should've died in Raccoon, but her father wouldn't allow it. Her father forced to her live." He looked at Chris.

"Another reason why, I couldn't be with her is because, that man in the picture? That's her father. He's infected with it too. He used to be scrawny…it gave him some sort of immune booster. And Ada…Ada has always been the double spy. Going where the money calls. She's been trying to stop Agent's coming in and trying to stop them. Helena was caught doing her job, and forced into the lower labs. They stretch from the theater to Wal Street. I'm not sure how far down they go…but from what I've seen it was pretty far." He messed with the device, pulling up blueprints of the lab. Chris took a sharp inward breath. Huge was an understatement. He couldn't believe how many levels there were. The blueprints showed seven, eight different levels with fifty to sixty rooms per floor. His eyes kept scanning over the blueprints, running his fingers over the screen to move to the next floor. The bright white and black screen flickered slightly. Chris shook his head slowly.

"I can't believe all of this, under Wal Street." His voice faded to a whisper. Leon nodded.

"I told you, there's more to this mission and this outbreak then what we all thought-"

 _BAM_

 _BAM_

 _BAM_

"Captain!" Snow hollered, Chris lifted his assault rifle to his shoulder taking careful aim. The chirping, screeching and screaming by the windows were no surprise. The station doors were cracking at the sheer weight of the enemies. Chris tossed his side arm to Leon who grabbed it, both were carefully aiming at the door.

"Fall back!" Chris shouted, the men followed his orders. Moaning came from the front door, Chris aimed his assault rifle ready.

Their hands slapped, pounded and banged against the wooden door. He waited patiently, hyper focusing. His hearing toned out Leon and his other teammates, the door collapsed. He was faced with what he was faced at the mansion back in '98 in the Arklay mountains. They were moaning, drooling their skin pale and cracking. Teeth yellowed, gums black as their arms were raised; shuffling into the station. One's eyes landed on Chris, instantly he was snapped back as weapons were being fired beside him.

"Remember, aim for the head!" Chris hollered. The three men nodded.

 _Rat-tat_

 _Rat-tat_

 _Ra-tat_

He kept his cheek against the stock, popping off headshots as if they were pimples. More swarmed over the bodies of the dead, Chris lifted his head jaw growing tight.

"Take it back, keep shooting!" Chris shouted, the guns echoed throughout the small entranceway. The smell of death and gunpowder overwhelmed his nose. Leon was carefully taking the chance by shooting them in between their heads. Snow and Jameson were popping them one by one. They kept filing in…

" _We need to head further into the station."_ He looked at the small team he had.

"Backrooms, now!" He shouted, the men followed him. Still popping off rounds behind him. He had to think, and think quickly.

"Over by the receptionist desk, there should be a quick way to the break room!" Leon shouted, fast on his feet Chris ran at a full sprint to get there, before they become completely overwhelmed.

…

Fayth held onto me tighter than ever before, she was scared and I didn't blame her. She kept looking straight ahead, tilting her head every once in a while. The area was silent. Completely empty. As if the entire city packed up and moved.

" _Which is wrong…"_ I thought.

Piers walked beside me, keeping a fair amount of distance. I was…more than happy to have him back by my side.

"So, what was that situation with you and Leon?" He asked, my mind refused to process the question that was just asked.

"Excuse me?" I looked over at him, his smile caught me off guard and made me melt. He had this look about him that I couldn't help but enjoy looking at. Covered in sweat and grime, it looked _good_ on him.

"You and Leon? You two have history?" Piers pushed. I closed my eyes, for a second thinking of an answer.

"Yeah, we do…serious history." Pain throbbed throughout my chest. The heartache was still there…what he did to me…made me who I am today.

"Would you mind if I pray and ask?" He gave me another look, those blue eyes made my face flush. I felt myself start to feel more attracted to him than before. I gave a sigh, looking up. Carrying a twelve-year-old on my back along with my gear started wearing me down. I stopped for a second.

"Can you walk Fayth?" She followed my voice, nodding slightly.

"My ankle doesn't hurt that bad. I can do it." She reached for my hand, holding it tightly. Straightening my spine, I felt a bit better. She walked beside me, albeit slow and with a limp.

"Alright sweetie, if you need any help let me know." Fayth nodded. The fog that surrounded New York City was thick just like a smog, something I just didn't like. Enemies could come up around you at any moment and attack…

"Why don't you tell Mr. Piers about Mr. Leon?" Fayth asked, her sudden eagerness for other people's business was a surprise. I gave Piers a look and he shrugged lightly.

"I would like to know…you seemed like you were really about to kill him." He gave me another look that sent electric bolts down my body. His blue eyes were driving me crazy. I kept my side arm out and ready, however Fayth had seemed rather comfortable walking between us.

"He's my ex-boyfriend. I met him while I was training to become a soldier. Well, things hit off and like usual, he decided that a woman with…certain abilities freaked him out. So he left me for his partner. Helena Harper. That we now have to rescue apparently, thanks to her getting abducted by Andromeda." I stopped for a moment, realizing how I sounded.

"He left me because he didn't love me, for me. He didn't like the fact that I survived Raccoon city and gained abilities out of it." Fayth was silent while Piers kept walking beside me.

"So it's true, you're infected with the G virus?" Piers asked, I winced at the tone of his voice. My heart started to slam against my ribcage.

" _Oh god, please don't tell me this is a deciding factor in how he looks at me…"_ I swallowed hard.

"Yes, mutated Birkin infected me when I was younger. Just like he did his daughter Sherry. I have the same abilities as her-" I stopped, movement ahead of us. I froze, keeping Fayth by my side. I looked at Piers, he had his sidearm up and ready.

"Fayth, stay by my side sweetie." Pulling her close, her grip grew tight.

"I'm scared…" She whispered.

"I know sweetheart, stay by my side. I won't let anyone hurt you…I swear."

I felt her nod against me, Piers gave me a quick glance. The creature wobbled where it stood.

"What should we do?" He whispered, I looked from Fayth to Piers…

" _Gotta do something…gotta do something, think…think…"_ I pushed Fayth behind me, taking careful gunman stance. I waited. The thing shuffled and wobbled, a moan escaped its throat before appearing through the thick fog. My heart rolled with fear.

" _Please just go away, I don't want to fight something right now. Not with a child in tow."_

The creature stepped through the fog, it's eyes cataract, mouth cracked at the corners its teeth rotten.

"Hehehe…" It giggled.

"I smell fresh food." It cooed.

My skin went cold.

" _It can talk…?"_ I looked at Piers who looked at me.

"I know you're there little one, where are you?" It whispered out.

"I can smell your fear…" It wobbled on unsteady feet. Fayth buried her face deeper into my lower back, her little body trembling. I wanted to reach back and hold her, to show her that everything would be alright. She was with us…I wouldn't let anyone harm her.

"Clio…" She whimpered, the head snapped over to us.

It's mouth wide the creatures jaw snapped open wide enough to break its own jaw, it howled. I switched to the three round burst, pulling the trigger as fast as I could. The creature laughed, taking the damage like I just poked it with a stick.

"Hold your fire!" Piers shouted, the creature looked like a pile of goo. I knew I hit it, I knew I struck its body in kill spots…

" _Why wasn't it dying?"_ Lowering my weapon, the pile of flesh began to sizzle.

"Yuck it smells nasty!" Fayth rubbed her face into my lower back; my eyes didn't leave from the creature in front of us. Piers was standing at my side, arm raised to shoot. It was building itself back up, bubbling, emitting a smell of rotting flowers. Crinkling my nose, I waited. Sickly interested in what it was shifting to be.

In a single moment of blinking, I watched it turn back into a human form. It looked more human than before. My stomach started to revolt at the very smell, the disgusting blob turned to looked at us. Its body had a gray outer layer. I pulled the trigger.

The creature just laughed as the bullets pinged off its body. Eyes wide, I stepped back. Piers following.

"What the hell is that thing?!" He shouted, I shook my head.

"I don't know." I replied, the thing was quick on its feet, dashing at us. I grasped Fayth, bringing her into my arms. The creature extended its own arm out, sharp blades lined around it's hand. I closed my eyes ready for the impact when another body slammed into mine. An arm wrapped around mine and Fayth. We rolled onto the hard asphalt. Piers was holding us; the creature's hand had gotten stuck within the road. I lifted my head shoving the little girl to Piers. He held her without question. I reached for my only other weapon I had brought with me. My trusty Remington. At a sprint I used an over the shoulder draw; dropping to my knees I brought the shotgun out, to the creatures mouth and pulled the trigger.

Brain matter splayed around me. I was breathing heavily, feeling the adrenalin high. The strange creature collapsed into a pile of ash and smoke. I pushed myself up, feeling an ache coming in from my back. I took a chance, a singular chance and saw Piers holding Fayth. I gave a small wave offering a soft smile. Piers's smile faded into an open mouth scream.

As I turned, the creature's busted mouth was open wide showing broken teeth, and a shattered jaw. Its arm raised up high, the shotgun raised once again. The moment I pulled the trigger, its arm came down. Talons dug deep into my stomach. I felt it ripping through the body armor and into my flesh. The gasp that came from my mouth was followed by bubbling of blood. My eyes stayed onto the creature I pulled the trigger, again and again…

Till my gun ran dry. I watched as the BOW disappeared into a puddle of water. Watching, to be sure it made no other moves. Piers ran over, Fayth in tow.

"Clio!" He screamed.

I held my stomach together by my hand, I tried regulating my breathing. The adrenalin still pumped through my veins, I could hardly see straight.

"Clio? Speak to me. Please." I watched him double, before I collapsed to the asphalt.

Burning.

My stomach was burning.

Even through gritting my teeth, clenching my jaw as tightly as I could. The scream still came out. Louder than I had intended. Blood gushed through my fingers, yet the healing process was rapidly closing it up. I stayed on my knees, tears cut through the pain and I screamed again. Piers was watching in pure shock. He knelt down beside me, softly touching my shoulders. I couldn't help but look up at him, I wanted to beg him to make the pain stop.

" _He wouldn't be able too, he couldn't…this…this hurts so much worse than I had ever remembered it being…"_ I tried breathing through it, nothing but choked sobs came out.

"Clio I'm here, it's okay…" He placed his hand on the back of my neck, gently stroking my throat. The gentleness made it a little easier to breathe through the pain. He was gentle, soothing…his voice calming me through it. The burning sensation finally ended, I lifted my head and took a deep breath of air, the tears piercing through my vision. I looked at Piers. There was nothing but concern within his deep blue hues.

"Clio…are you alright?" He whispered. Slowly I nodded, my forehead pressed against his. Fayth stayed beside us.

"I…I'm alright…this…this is what I was talking about…" I breathed out, my energy sapped. I started to wobble. My vision blurred, my stomach heaved.

"Do you think you're infected?" He asked, I shook my head no hard.

"No…no I'm not. I can't be…" I looked at him, his hand touching my cheek gently.

"We need to get…get Fayth somewhere safe." I leaned against his hand, rubbing my face softly against his skin. I sighed lightly.

"We need to make sure you're alright first Clio." Fayth spoke up, I gave her a gentle look.

"I'm fine. I feel better, I promise." I started getting to my feet, Piers reached out helping me back up. I looked at him, my heart stopped.

" _Oh god…oh no…"_ The feeling came back, stronger than ever. Tears filled my eyes and I wrapped my arms around him, holding onto him. Being that close to seeing what those things could do…Piers held me and held me tighter than before. Softly he rubbed the back of my head. Piers looked to Fayth nodding her over. She walked over wrapping her arms around the both of us.

"We need to get her to safety Piers. We can't let her stay here anymore then we have too…" I touched his chest, Piers nodded quick.

"Then we have to get to that theater and take care of what's going on." I replied. He pulled away for a moment, I knelt down hugging Fayth close to me.

"How much further do we have to go?" I asked, he pulled up the map looking it over.

"Three blocks." He looked at me, I gave a nod. Fayth looked me right in the eyes.

"Are you going to be okay Clio?" She asked me.

"Yes dear, I'm going to be just fine. I promise." I rubbed the top of her head, standing up right. My stomach still ached…but I had to push on.


End file.
